


Pup boy

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhyme gets boring, especially when you beat everyone you fight.<br/>Sly invites Ren to some "alone time". Ren, hesitantly, complies.<br/>>Tagged noncon, but really just mildly dubious consent.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pup boy

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry i am not going to ever finish this lol

***  
“Ya know, Ren, Rhyme gets pretty fucking boring if you can just annihilate all of your opponents.” Sly let out a fake yawn.  
“Would you like to sign off for the day?” Ren questioned.  
“No, no. Why don’t we spend some quality time together?” Sly approached Ren. “Besides, if we log off now Aoba will take over, and you will becomes that dog again.”  
Ren hesitated. He wasn’t sure what Sly’s idea of quality time was, but he imagined that it wouldn’t be anything good. But Desire gets what Desire wants. “What are your plans?”  
“Come with me.” Sly grabbed a firm hold on Ren’s arm, trying to drag him away.  
“Wait.” Ren quickly pulled his arm back. “Where are we going?”  
“Somewhere private.” Sly grabbed Ren’s arm once again.  
Rhyme fields weren’t exactly a … private place. A rookie may be able to hide, but someone such as Sly could be challenged at any time.  
“Oh, and why don’t you hide our location? I would hate for us to be disrupted.”  
It was considered against Rhyme’s rules to hide your location while online, but Sly wasn’t much to follow rules anyways.  
***  
“There, this should be far enough away. I doubt we would be found here.” Sly looked around in approval. “Besides, this area doesn’t have enough space to fight anyways.”  
Structures and buildings in general were not that common in Rhyme fields, but you could find them here and there if you searched enough. Sly and Ren were able to discover two buildings, with an ally between them.  
Sly sat down and leaned against the wall. “C’mere.” Sly signaled to Ren, patting the ground next to him.”  
Ren really did not want to, not knowing Sly’s intentions, but he decided it would be best to comply. As soon as Ren sat down, Sly wrapped his arm around Ren and leaned on his shoulder. “Man, I am exhausted.”  
Ren tensed.  
“What?”  
“It’s not like you” Ren replied.  
“Like me to what?”  
“Touching me like this.” Sly was not the affectionate type, and Ren was confused by Sly suddenly trying to cuddle up with him.  
“There is a first for everything, I guess.” Sly sneered.  
There was an uncomfortable moment of silence. Ren could feel Sly’s breath as he rested on his shoulder. “So, what did you want to talk about?” Ren tried to change the subject.  
“Why can’t we just spend some time together, being ourselves? We are constantly locked away, you in the allmate form, and me in Aoba. We deserve to be free, ya know.” Sly bit his lip. “I hate how Aoba locks me away, tries to pretend I don’t exist.”  
“I don’t mind my allmate form.” Ren quickly replied. “It is my duty to protect Aoba.”  
“Bull!” Sly snapped. “If you really felt that way you would have logged out by now, so you could take care of your precious Aoba. I know you hate when I have control of his body for too long.”  
“I—“ Ren tried to make a rebuttal, but he let out a sigh … knowing he had nothing to say.  
“Exactly, so shut the fuck up.”  
***  
The silence between the two of them went on for a while. Ren started to wonder if Sly had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He did say he was tired, right? Or was that an excuse to hold him like this?  
“So…” Ren started “What know?”  
“Does it matter? Don’t you like being free?”  
Sly was right. Ren felt happy being in his human form, content.  
“There is nothing worth rushing out for. Aoba is right here. Safe for now.” Sly tried to coax Ren into relaxing. “You are too serious and tense all the time.” Sly leaned out in front of Ren, and then, a kiss.  
“Wha-“ Before Ren could even finish, Sly went in for another kiss. “Why?”  
“Just relax.” Sly slipped on top of Ren’s lap. The kissing continued. One sides for Sly at first, but then Ren gave in, kissing him back. Sly worked down, kissing Ren’s neck and even giving him a few bites. Ren groaned out in pleasure. “There ya go.” Sly smiled.  
“Stop.” Ren stammered. “This isn’t like you. This isn’t right.”  
“Are you sure that is how you feel?” Sly reached down, touching Ren’s groin through his pants. “I can already feel you getting hard. Do you have a secret crush on me? Getting hard from a couple kisses and love bites?”  
Ren turned his head away, flustered and embarrassed.  
Sly took the change and returned to Ren’s neck. Alternating between kissing and biting. Ren struggled to keep himself quiet. He knew if he let out any noises, it would just give Sly more chances to taunt him.  
Sly reached his hands up and under Ren’s top, up to his nipples. He rolled then between his fingers, switching between rubbing them and pulling on them, all while still nibbling on Ren’s neck.  
Ren struggled, biting his lip. “St—stop.” He tried to say, but then, a moan.  
“Yes or no?” Sly looked up. “Make up your mind. You tell me no, but it is obvious you feel otherwise.”  
Ren couldn’t respond. He didn’t want to make himself appear weak in front of Sly. He wanted it, he wanted Sly’s touch, but he didn’t want to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I am going with this.  
> I'll figure something out.


End file.
